


Aside

by UberDuper



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Game, happy birthday my queen, hinazumi if you squint, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberDuper/pseuds/UberDuper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held a singular cupcake (candle-less, of course).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aside

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry everybody, i still love Mahiru Koizumi.

She stared down at her hand, her three fingered hand, and frowned when what fingers are there flexed. How long had it been since she had awoken? Time seemed to flow into itself, events melding into each other until each day became nothing more than another set of psychological tests, physical therapy, and sleep. Her past still haunted her, she still felt like an unwanted toy, broken and thrown away by everybody who made her what she was.

The door behind her opened, and Mahiru Koizumi turned to find a familiar face staring her down. He held a singular cupcake, candle-less (of course). His features were both unlike his own and similar to somebody that she had grown to know. Was he Hajime Hinata, or was he Izuru Kamukura? The smile on his face was the answer. He walked over, slowly, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, expression flat, but his half-smile remained.

"Happy birthday, Koziumi." And then he was gone, leaving her with the confection. Koziumi stared at it, feeling undeserving of the sweet. Perhaps not everybody had abandoned her.

 


End file.
